Demasiado tarde
by KenKress
Summary: Se había dado cuenta muy tarde de que estaba enamorado, creyendo que lo había perdido todo, ¿pero eso era verdad?, el no lo sabia y al final de todo era demasiado tarde para volver atrás, ya no tenia razones...


Recordaba que la primera vez que siento su corazón latir rápidamente fue de al verlo, cuando estaban en el preescolar, él se veía tan fuerte, tan libre, tan tranquilo con la vida a pesar de todo y quizá fue eso lo que llamo sin querer su atención, tal vez aquello lo enamoro completamente, no lo sabía realmente, pero desde ese momento no evito demostrarle cuanto lo quería, decidiendo quedarse a su lado a pesar de todo.

Muchos podían decir que el contrario se volvía una peor persona con forme crecía, pero el, que se mantuvo a su lado vio que no era así, siempre fue así y rechazarlo por ello le parecía incorrecto, aunque incluso a veces el concluía que el chico estaba loco, pero eso no le molestaba.

Sus muestras de cariño eran notorias, su pasión por él se mantenía presente en todo momento, aun si él no se daba cuenta de ello, él no sabía que era gay, pero sabía que quería a Eric como algo más que un simple amigo más, así como conoció sus peores facetas también conoció las más hermosas, cosa que no hizo más que enamorarlo aún más.

A los 16 años se dio cuenta por primera vez de que ese sentimiento no era algo tan simple como la amistad, quería, necesitaba algo más que solo eso del castaño, diariamente pensaba en como confesarle su amor.

Él era aquel que mejor lo conocía, quien aceptaba todas sus facetas, la persona que le amaba de forma incondicional y que haría cualquier cosa en su poder para verlo feliz, para hacerlo sentir bien, por eso no entendía, como era que su amado ahora estaba saliendo con alguien que no era él.

Muchas veces se cuestionó si había hecho algo malo, algo que el castaño detestara lo suficiente como para irse con alguien más, ¿Acaso no había sido lo suficientemente bueno con el?, no lo sabía, pero su corazón se había roto con esa noticia, quería estar feliz porque su amado había encontrado el amor... Pero no podía estarlo.

Esa noche se mantuvo mirando al cielo, observando a la luna y preguntándose si eso era lo correcto, después de tanto sacrificio igual lo había perdido, el corazón de su amado había sido robado por alguien más, eso lo dejaba sin razón, ya no tenía nada más por lo que vivir.

_"Muchas veces me pregunte si me amarías como yo a ti, hice todo intentando gustarte, aunque fuera solo un poco, quería ser más que un amigo, tener un puesto más alto en tu corazón... Pero veo que es imposible, tú quieres a alguien que no soy yo, intentaba estar feliz y mostré una sonrisa, pero me sentí muy hipócrita porque no me sentía feliz y me odie por desearle el mal a esa persona, lo siento Eric, supongo que soy egoísta, pero así es el amor, egoísta. _

_De vez en cuando intentaba averiguar quién era ese chico que tan feliz te hacía, pero no me lo querías decir, realmente me sentía tan celoso de él, por tener a tan genial persona a su lado, supongo que soy horrible, realmente rogué porque desapareciera, fuera quien fuera. _

_Pero lo he entendido, en esta vida tu no eras para mí, por eso he decidido esperar aún más, tal vez en otra vida podamos encontrarnos y en esa si estés destinado para estar a mi lado, porque yo realmente te amo. _

_Nos veremos luego, mi amado Eric." _

Esa fue la carta que dejo en el buzón del castaño esa noche, la cual probablemente vería al día siguiente, pero ya seria tarde, esa noche Butters termino con su vida tras saltar del último piso de un edificio.

Tal como el esperaba al día siguiente en la mañana el castaño leyó la carta, pero ya no podía hacer nada, el ya no estaba, ¿Quién diría que aquella persona de la que estaba enamorado el nazi de colorado era de nada más y nada menos que Butters?, el destino definitivamente era cruel y eso hizo preguntarse a Eric, ¿Cuánto habría cambiado si solo hubiera aceptado confesar sus sentimientos...?, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

**Algo de sufrimiento, por mas malo que sea es un poco bueno... Creo.**

**Y con esto consolido mi regreso.**


End file.
